


A Dawn on Kesh

by yetanothergreyjedi



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanothergreyjedi/pseuds/yetanothergreyjedi
Summary: A ceremony unlike any before it will be held on kesh.





	1. Prologue

The sun rose in the mountains, in the range between Berav and Zandi. It rose shining over Tahv, now glinting through the peaks on to stone walls and shimmering blue stained glass. In a few hours, it would do the same to the Sith temple across the waters in the Takara range. This sunrise marked not only a new day, but a new era.

This day was marked by millenia of blood, strife, and death finally ending. Two years ago today, the Treaty of Velsaren was signed by every Jedi in the Council and by every Lord in the Circle. Mistrust still breeds tension, in all but two. Today action would be taken, but not as a preventative measure or an act of balancing unequal ground. 

This was what today marked. For the second time in recent history, the Skywalker name would be taken on by someone not born into it. And just like the last wedding, it would be far more symbolic than a signed piece of paper ever could. For today, a Sith Lady will wear white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is in a folder with like 5 other unfinished fics, there is no schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

Kesh rarely saw so many Jedi, but not so many that the “designated places” could become too crowded. The permissions had been a nightmare. As the treaty stated, “all Jedi must receive full permission to enter Lost Tribe territories,” and every foreign guest had been carefully interviewed. The places they were allowed were restricted down to the streets they could walk. It was the reason the wedding was being held in the small mountain Jedi temple. Who would’ve thought that the Circle would end up being the bridezilla? The groom thought with a chuckle, as he leaned against the ornate glass.

When they’d refused to let the wedding take place anywhere but Kesh— or Korriban but that was more so it looked like they were giving options— the only real response was to insist that it be held in the tiny Jedi territory that’d been hastily constructed after the signing. Of course that had been “unacceptable” being “far to plain for a Lord of the Circle’s wedding.” At that, Vestara had sighed and sent apologetic glances back towards the Jedi. But compromise had been found, every window had been replaced with one of a Keshiri artisan’s design, and somewhere along the line renovations had tripled the size of the building. 

As the sun rose to a visible point in the rocky horizon, he moved away from the window. Both to shield his eyes from the morning light, and to return to his room. The tidy black Jedi robe he’d surrendered upon landing on the world had been returned in a bright red box, almost its entire surface embroidered with intricate designs and symbols. Fortunately, the thread was dark enough to blend into the fabric unless one was looking for it, which they would be. He vaguely wondered if it was out of respect that the artist had decided the subtle approach should decorate the Jedi clothes. Probably not, Ben smirked to himself. It was probably some small way to smite the wedding while still getting paid. Or perhaps his bride had sensed the slight discomfort at the idea of looking like a small flower garden and, while not relenting on the “face paint” matter, had changed the artisan’s orders.

The garment fit well, and despite the embroidery, still felt like a formal Jedi tunic. Ben smiled. Today was his wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters, the editing process is long


	3. Chapter 3

Vestara sat upright in her chair as two Keshiri artists painted her arms in Vor’ Shandi swirls. Another worked on her hair, while an amused Jaina sat on the bed, hoarding the small platter of snacks. Vestara could barely sit still, occasionally getting glances from the painters who didn’t particularly want to scold a Lord of the Circle. It didn’t stop the bridesmaid from trying to make the bride laugh, causing the girl to attempt to appear angry while she stifled it. 

A servant hurried in with a small stack of letters and the warm conversation paused, for the woman to explain herself. Jaina wished for probably the thousandth time this week to miraculously gain the ability to understand Keshiri, as the servant handed her the letters.  
"You know I can’t read these."  
"Yes, hold them up so I can read them." There was a smug look on the Sith girl's face that Jaina was fast beginning to associate with the Tribe, but she held the letters out anyway.  
"Boring, classified…" Vestara grimaced, startling the painter who'd been trying to re-touch the markings on her forehead. "*That's* a receipt. Seems someone went over budget again." She paused for a moment after reading the next one, then said, "We're going to have to rearrange the seating."  
"Again?!" Based on what Jaina had heard, there'd already been at least five such changes over the past two days.  
"It seems there was an attempt on Lord Jeneswal's life—"  
"And he suspects his rival?"  
"His heir." Vestara let out a long sigh. "Less common, but hardly unusual."  
"I'll handle it," Jaina stated, causing Vestara to raise her eyebrows and give her a long look.  
"I mean, I'll tell Lahka to handle it?"  
Vestara smiled, then motioned for the next letter. "What would I _ever _do without you?"__  
——  
Vestara beamed at Luke, who’d come to escort her to the Temple. He shared her smile and offered his arm. She suppressed the urge to sprint to the enclosed speeder herself, and took it. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so excited— maybe bringing Tikk home, or… or flying Ship for the first time? No, it had been exciting but wasn’t nearly the same emotion. Luke was staring and she realized she hadn’t said a word to him during the short walk. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. There was no salvaging the conversation. Luke laughed quietly in response, she could sense his amusement in the Force. It was that moment that made Vestara decide she wasn’t going to hide her emotions. There was no reason for her to be her usually guarded self. She was allowed to be happy, and anyone who thought such display of emotion was inappropriate for a Lord could leave. 

The ride to the Jedi Temple was quiet— most everything she and Luke had to say to each other had already been said. The silence was comfortable, and view of the sunrise through the mountains was breathtaking. I’m was getting married today. The thought made her smile again as she smoothed the fabric of the cloak hiding her dress. Her jaw would certainly hurt by the end of the day. 

Vestara was whisked inside moments after their arrival. Her cloak was taken while other servants checked her hair and makeup for anything that might have fallen out of place or smudged during the journey. Nothing had, and they quickly left to attend to other matters, leaving her alone for the first time since early that morning. 

She eyed her reflection in the polished stone wall. Despite wearing the Vor’Shandi markings somewhat regularly she still couldn’t help but admire them. Today, she’d told the artists not to cover her scar. Ben didn’t like when she did that, but for most occasions it would be frowned upon to leave it bare. Half of her hair was pinned up with crystal clips that glittered when the light hit them, the rest had been curled slightly and hung down her back. All but the front was covered by the sheer lace veil that started white and faded to black as it hit the end of the ornate lace. 

Her dress followed a similar pattern. It’s delicate white lace was adorned with crystals and opened in the back to reveal more Vor’Shandi markings. Like the veil, the bottom edges of the fabric were dyed black. Only instead of going simply black to white, it went from black to violet to crimson as it traveled up her waist before fading to white at the top. Overcome by a wave of childishness— she spun, watching her glittering reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I intended,and I am so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

The guests arrived in a steady stream, quickly finding their places. Seating arrangement has been designed to intermix Jedi and Sith as much as shifting allegiances and suspicion would allow for. The bride peeking through the doorway hoped they would do their best to at least be friendly. It was a high hope that they would actually form true friendships, but they would not fail from lack of trying. Nobody could truly be angered by this move, as they were attending a wedding between the two sides. If they could be, then perhaps they should’ve been among the few who declined their invitation. 

She laughed at that. The choice had been a bit unfair. To decline invitation, was the only true way to speak out against the wedding and to do so would be passing up the opportunity to attend a party with the entire Circle present. 

The Jedi in attendance weren’t invited as a formality, but because they were friends of the Skywalker family. The entire Solo family was in attendance—with the exception of a Allana, as it would not be safe for the Jedi Queen in any measure. Leia was the only Jedi (aside from those in the wedding party) whose appearance seemed to rival those of the Tribe.

The room quickly filled. Sith Lords, Ladies, Sabers, Jedi, the few non-Force sensitives, and the extensive hand picked security team all found their places. The murmur of conversation quieted as the music began to play.  
Every head spun as Vestara stepped out into the main room. Her locked eyes with Ben, who stood on the opposite side. They’d entered at the same time though side doors and walked to meet each other at the beginning of the aisle. This was the first time she’d seen him wear the Vor’Shandi swirls, and they emphasized his striking features perfectly. He wore the same delighted smile shone on her own face.   
They met hands and stood facing each other— whispering remarks of excitement, joy and love— until her mother finished tying the violet ribbon around their joined hands. Then they turned and began walking up the aisle. 

Nearly everything in a Keshiri wedding represented unity in some way. It was why the tradition of “giving the bride away” had been quickly rejected. It would imply that others had been given a say in whether or not this moment took place— and while probably true, would be outrageous to every Tribe witness.

They stopped at the base of the platform, each reaching with their free hand to light their own bowl aflame with the force. As the oil inside the crystal glass crackled to life, they climbed the steps and faced each other. They stood there alone, waiting for the music to end.

Vestara nearly dropped her bouquet when Ben began to speak. His vows of love and devotion rung out in clear Keshiri. The Jedi words in Sith tongue pierced the air, and all listened. It took her a moment to react when he’d finished. The pause where she’d almost forgotten her memorized vows was just short enough that no one noticed. She spoke hers in basic, both to show the Jedi what was happening and so Ben could understand her.

When she’d finished, the rings were brought and exchanged. The fused metal and glass she placed on Ben’s finger was dark, and colored in Sith colors. The ring he gave her was simple, a silver band with blue gemstones. They would each wear a piece of their spouse’s world. 

The music started again. The couple each lifted their bowls of flame, tipping them into the larger bowl that had sat behind them. The two fires mixed creating a brighter, hotter flame. They turned back to the audience, and ran down the aisle hand in hand, under the light of red, green, and blue sabers. The door to outside had been opened for them, and they turned back to each other at its threshold to share their first kiss as husband and wife.  
—-  
The sun set over Tahv, it’s last light glinted through the Takara mountains and reflected off the sea. This particular sunset was viewed by only the newlyweds, having snuck away from their own party. The celebration would continue late into the night and for long, yet too-short days. They held each other closely, watching the last light fall and noticing the change in the force. A change that was not for them alone, for any who would reach out would notice the balance that had come. 

The image of the couple rippled violently and vanished. The Monster in the Maw had awaken. They had found balance without her, and they would regret forsaking the Bringer of Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I've got for you with this one. Let me know what you think, or suggest ideas for my next fic, thanks guys!


End file.
